children_of_rivenendfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Historien indtil nu
Historien Denne side må alle gerne skrive på:) [[Rivenend]]s fald For 10 år siden, på markedsdagen kendt som "Coppers day", blev festlighederne afbrudt af [[Toxyria]] og hendes yngel. De dræbte langt de fleste indbyggere. De få, som overlevede det første angreb og gemte sig, fik besøg af [[Toxyria]], som lovede hver gruppe, at de måtte gå dagen efter... hvis, og kun hvis, de efterlod en person, til at lide en lang og smertefuld død... kun 50 mennesker overlevede hendes angreb, hvorfra 15 af dem var børn... Denne begivenhed har sat sine spor i Azurias befolkning, og selvom få kender navnene på disse 15 overlevende børn, kender alle til begivenheden og den frygtelige oplevelse det har været. [[Payton]]s tilbud 10 år efter Rivenends fald beslutter købmand, kroejer i Twin Bridges og Rivenend overlever Payton sig for at tage hævn over dragerne. Som købmand kunne han ikke udrette noget selv, så han sendte bud efter andre overlevende fra Rivenend, der har samlet sig et ry i de 10 år. På hans forventede mødedato var der kommet 5 og 3 andre havde reageret. De ankomne var [[Aerden]], [[Cedric Emmonds|Cedric]], [[Evan]], [[Isobel Ebonclaw|Isobel]] og [[Nathaniel Crow|Nathaniel]]. Alle 6 var opsatte på at tage Rivenend tilbage, og klar over, at de havde brug for hjælp. [[Leeann]]s gæld Første mål var Leeann, halfling indbruds- og fældeekspert. Hendes brev blev sendt fra byen Azuria og forklarede, at hun var forhindret af ''noget ''og blev betragtet som en prioritet. De 5 kampdygtige Rivenenders rejste mod [[Azuria (by)|Azuria]]. Undervejs bankede de en røverbande og deres ex-adlige leder, og vandt en rejsefælle i pigen [[Abigail]]. Ved Azurias porte afleverede de hele banden, inklusiv fyrsten og hans signetring, men ikke de 2 røvere, der omkom i slagsmået og heller ikke Abigail. [[PCs|Heltene]] fandt Leeann i [[Sultanen af det Blå Palads|Det Blå Palads]], hvor hun var oprydder og sikkerhedskonsulent. Ikke af hendes eget valg, men fordi hun skulle arbejde hendes gæld på 400.000 sølvmønter af. Det var mindre da hun blev taget i paladsets boks efter at have brudt ind, men gambling havde gjort gælden større. Heltene tog udfordringen, The Gauntlet, op og vandt 4 ud af 5 runder. Dermed vandt de 100.000 sølvmønter. Sultanen tilbød at eftergive Leeanns gæld, hvis Rivenends Børn ville vende tilbage og give ham og hans gæster endnu et show. Da Leeann kom frem til Paytons kro, vurderede hun, at hans boks var usikker, og blev sikkerhedskonsulent igen. [[Meerie]]s tilfangetagelse Andet mål var Meerie, Paladin for Shelyn, hendes tempel ligger i South Pass. Heltene efterlod Leeann, og rejste imod [[Redwood Mine Pass|South Pass]]. På vejen gjorde de holdt i Riverside, hvor [[Andrea|Abigails mor]] bor. Hun gav Rivenends børn nogle vurderende blikke, hørte sin datters historie og byttede nogle eliksirer for Evans gode vilje, han ville forsøge at hjælpe hende med sin lykantropi når han lærte den rette magi til det. South Pass var fyldt af en mineby at være. Heltene lærte at minen var lukket på grund af uhyrer, men havde vigtigere ting at tage sig til. Ved Shelyn templet lærte de, at Meeries eskorte ikke var kommet tilbage, og at Meerie alligevel havde tænkt sig at rejse fra dem efter de havde klaret deres færd. Heltene fulgte i Meeries fodspor, men ændrede kurs da alle, pånær halvorkerne fik identiske mareridt og orkerne så mangefarvet lys fra et nærliggende bjerg. Lyskilden var en stor hvid dør, som heltene ikke kunne åbne. Deres færd førte dem til en tempelruin i et dødt område skovområde, omgivet af frodig skov, men død. Under ruinen fandt de Meerie og en mystisk [[Ukendt Vampyr magiker|kvinde]], der udtrak manaperler fra hendes blod. Kvinden blev jaget væk og Meerie bragt i sikkerhed. Morgenen derefter Gik de alle ned i ruinen igen, besejrede kvindens skeletundersåtter, plyndrede noget af det røde manastøv og fandt Shelynartefaktet. Minen Med artefaktet genvundet og Meerie reddet, drog heltene tilbage til South Pass. [[Mereera]], Shelynpræstinden, var meget taknemelig. Meerie ville ikke forlade sit hjem, mens minen var inficeret af utøj. Derfor lod heltene, ikke Meerie hun var for blodfattig, sig hyre til at rydde Redwood familiens mine. Det betød at Rivenends børn udryddede en [[Knæ'larhk]] koloni, sprang deres rede i luften og fik mange minegange til at styrte sammen på uproffesionel vis. Tilbage i South Pass mødte heltene [[Vargoth]] og inviterede ham med på dragejagt. [[Oscar Morten|Oscars]] fe-preblemer Sidste mål var Oscar, som var blevet druide i [[The Wandering Wilds]]. Heltene skiltes fra Meerie, lod hende hvile ud og drage til Twin Bridges når hun havde kræfterne, og rejste direkte til feskoven. På vej til druidernes ø opdagede de, at dyrene var blevet inficerede af kødædende orme og på øen lærte de, at det samme gjorde sig gældende for træer og feer. Noget ondt havde grebet fat i skoven. Heltene reddede Oscar fra en syg fe og sammen drog de ind i hjertet af skoven for at ødelægge kilden til sygdommen og redde [[Nymfedronningen|nymfernes dronning]]. De fandt først Dronningen. Heltene reddede hende fra at blive opslugt af et sygt træ og sov i hendes have for at samle kræfter til den kommende kamp imod hvad der måtte være kærnen af ond fe magi. Hjertet viste sig at være et enormt træ, der var hjem til adskillige syge dryader og blev bevogtet af syge ulve, nymfer og satyrer. Da træet blev fældet ophørte sirenesangen, og feerne kunne nu gå ind i skove for at hive deres inficerede artsfæller ud og behandle deres sygdom, Det ville tage måneder, men når det var gjort ville heltene være inviteret til fejringen. I det døde træ, fandt heltene en sær, hul halvkugle i samme materiale som låsen på den hvide dør. Efter Skoven blev reddet var der stadig brug for Oscar, fordi han havde fundet en kur imod ormene, men han kunne godt befri Rivenend sammen med de andre børn af Rivenend. Angrebet på [[Rivenend]] Ni børn af rivenend samlet i Twin Bridges og Vargoth var forhindret i at kunne komme, da han og hans gruppe stadig have opgave ved Fort Vigil. De begyndte at planlægge deres angreb på Rivenend, men deres planer faldt fra hinanden da en budbringer meddelte dem at en drage var i gang med at angribe Midway, som lå imellem Twin Bridges og Rivenend. De handlede hurtigt og de 8 red omgående til et sted få kilometre udenfor Midway, hvor de efterlod hestene. På vej mod byen bemærkede heltene, at dragens tilstedeværelse havde forvandlet de nærligende landområder, til en sumplandskab. Takket være [[Oscar Morten|Oscar]] kunne gruppen navigere igennem sumpen uden at synke i eller sidde fast. Under en kilometer fra byen faldt gruppen i et baghold af krokodiller med dragevinger, og slog dem ihjel. Efter den kamp, bemærkede gruppens spejdere dragen, som sad på et hustag med opmærksomheden rettet væk fra heltene. De kunne ikke snige sig helt hen til dragen, lidt over 100 meter væk, opdagede den dem. Den efterfølgende kamp førte i sidste ende dragens død. Den brugte hit-and-fly taktikker, og ville være have stukket af, hvis ikke Isobel havde fået dens opmærksomhed og Cedric derefter havde råbt, med sine lungers fulde kraft, "Mor kan ikke redde dig nu, din Crockfucker!". Dette fik dragen til at glemme samtlige taktiske fordele og i blindt raseri lande på jorden. Heltene kæmpede hårdt og brugte deres Branch of Bane(dragon) til at få en stor fordel. Da dragen døde mistede dracodillerne deres chef og begyndte at angribe og æde hvad som helst de kunne, inklusiv hinanden. Dragen var nu død, og Rivenend stod åben. Heltene sendte Meerie med Midways overlevende tilbage til Twin Bridges og gik ind i Rivenend, for at finde dragens skat. Den var ikke i Bluewaters palæ, men i stedet i et stort og ødelagt kloakrør. Heltene tog hvad de kunne bære, heriblandt en magisk lukket æske, og forlod kloakken. Udenfor kloakken stod Toxyria i menneskeskikkelse sammen med 4 minotaurer med dragehoveder. Hun gav afkald på Rivenend og bød heltene holde sig fra hendes sump. Inden hun fløj væk kastede hun magi på Leeann som skulle fovandle hendes blod til syre og befalede minodragerne at angribe. En koordineret indsats reddede Leeanns liv. [[De ældgamle ondskaber|En ældgammel ondskab]] Da roen var faldet på igen i Twin Bridges kastede heltene et blik mod fremtiden. De havde lovet et ekstranummer i The Gauntlet, feerne i The Wandering WIlds ville invitere dem til et sejrsgilde, Evan havde lært en spell, som kunne kurere Andreas lykantropi og drageskatten havde indeholdt en mystisk gådeæske i samme materiale som døren og halvkuglen. Efter en smule forsigtig lirken og minutters diskussion om, hvem der skulle løse æsken blev den åbnet og afslørede en ting, som heltene besluttede, måtte være dørens nøgle. Heltene bestilte nyt udstyr, og fandt ud af, at feerne stadig var i gang med at tømme skoven og at Sultanen var ved at forberede noget spektakulært til revanchen, de ville ikke være klar med det samme. Derfor satte Rivenends Børn kursen imod Riverside, og sidenhen, døren. Andreas varulv blev uddrevet uden problemer og Abigail var glad for at se hende rask igen. Abigail blev efterladt her, og heltene drog heroisk videre. Bag døren var et kammer, så gammelt som The Kingdom, og i bagerste hjørne af kammeret, lå en enkelt isoleret celle. Cellen var en perfekt cylinder, og på væggene, stod en fortælling på mange gamle og ædle sprog. I midten stod en forhøjning, med 3 magiskel cirkler, en mod godhed, en mod ondskab og en mod kaos. på hvilken, fangen stod. Fangen var en pige, iført magiske smykker og lænker, der sammen sikrede at hun hverken kunne dø eller flygte. Ifølge historien på væggene, var pige endnu et led i tilfangetagelsen af den virkelige fange, en ældgammel skabning ved navn [[Sasrina]]. Mens heltene stadig var i cellen, vågnede Sasrina, og døren smækkede i. Skabningen skabte tre slanger og angreb heltene med dem i et forsøg på at dræbe dem eller provokere dem til at dræbe pigen. En defensiv kamp senere, forsvandt skabningen, og døren åbnede igen. Heltene gav pigen et stykke porøst trækul, og forlod stedet med et løfte til hinanden om, ikke at nævne det til nogen. [[Trollbane Cove]] På vej væk fra fængslet, blev Evan kontaktet af sit tårn om de røde manaperler han havde sendt en prøve af. Han skulle møde ved sit tårn hurtigst muligt. Resten af holdet valgte aat føllge med, og sammen nåede de byen Northpoint. Fra Northpoint sejlede de nordvest, imod [[Wizard's Towers|fællestårnet]]. Inden de nåede så langt, gjorde deres skib et ophold i vigen Trollbane Cove. De lokale var ikke meget for fremmede, men var høflige nok til at skjule det, så for at få tiden til bedre at gå, besøgte heltene en lokal kro, Den Glade Gris, hvor de mødte en barndomsven, [[Kaitlyn Ross]]. Morgenen efter, var en mystisk tåge faldet over byen, som forhindrede transport væk fra byen. Vigboernes mistænksomhed over for fremmede viste sig at komme af, at de i den seneste tid havde været ramt af en uhelbredelig sygdom, mareridt og mere fjendtlig lokal fauna end normalt. De fremmede blev derfor stemplet som hekse og gjort til syndebukke. Det lykkedes heltene at opspore problemer, som begyndte inden deres ankomst, og dermed blev de opgraderet fra "hekse" til "sandsynligvis hekse". Med hjælp fra [[Robert Rivers]] drog Rivenends børn ud i skoven og fandt en gammel beskyttende runesten. Evan nåede at tage et kultryk af stenens inskription inden gruppen blev angrebet af snesevis af sorte fugle med røde øjne. Robert gemte sig bag stenen, og resten af heltene jog kragerne væk. Samme nat på Den Glade Gris havde heltene mareridt i sådan grad at de ikke hvilede ud. Værst var det for Isobel, som oplevede et natligt besøg af en forest[[Gharia's Coven| hag]] som stjal et stykke af hendes karakterstyrke og personlige udstråling. I de følgende dage udforskede gruppen byen og den nærliggende mine. De snakkede med [[Vagtkaptajn Margret|vagtkaptajnen]], minens sjakbajs, [[Godfrey Trollbane|Lord Godfrey Trollbane]] og smedens datter. Under minens losningshalvtagsloft var der klomærker og tegn på, at nogen havde været deroppe, samme mærker fandtes på minens juvelboks. Godfrey var glad for at dele sin bedstefars historie, men ellers var han ikke til hjælp. Kaptajnen var meget interesseret i oplysningen om, at rødøjede fugle og sorte fugle og især at rødøjede og sorte fugle var et dårligt varsel. Smedens datter, den eneste der overlevede den uhelbredelige sygdom. Isobel besøgte hende alene, og snakkede med hende. Hun viste sig at have været død længe og erstattet af en [[Gharia's Coven|blood hag]]. hagen fik al den information ud af Isobel, som den ville, og da resten af holdet fandt Isobel igen var hun stadig en glad jubelidiot. De blev mistænksomme og drog i samlet flok til smedens hus, og konfronterede pigen, med undtagelse af Cedric, som stillede sig under pigens vindue og ventede. Det blev til kamp, hvor hagen stillede sig i vindueskarmen og blev skubbet ud af Evans magic missiles. Hun faldt ned for fødderne af Cedric, og fik hendes skulder skåret af og et dybt stiksår, sekunder efter sprang Crow efter hende med hævet sværd. I desperation sprang hagen hendes forklædning i luften og fløj væk som en sky af krager. - Heltene rejste ud til Trollbane Tower, Eric Trollbanes gravtårn, og fandt et uberørt skjulested bag 3 gåder, hvor Eric Trollbane gemte sit udstyr, en seng, og sine planer for fremtiden, inklusive planer for runestenene de skulle beskytte byen mod "[[Gharia]]", Evan vurderede at Gharia var en klassifikation af hags. I skjulestedet kunne de alle sove i fred. - [[Betsy|Grisen Betsy]] blev forhekset og måtte slås ihjel, takket været heltenes advarsel om rødøjede fugle, var Betsy ikke blevet sluppet fri før heltene vendte tilbage fra gravtårnet, fordi hendes stald var bestrøet med salt og en sværm af krager havde sat sig på hendes tag. - Lord Godfrey var taknemmelig over at få overbragt sin oldefars fremtidsplaner og opgav søvn for at læse Erics planer for byen, til sin butlers bekymring. - En flok sømænd forsvandt fra skibet, heltene kom til vigen på. Der var mærker tilsvarende losningstagloftets og juvelboksens, på skibets side. En heks havde ført dem igennem en skjult tunnel i kloakken og ud hinsides runestenscirklen. Heltene udløste en fælde i kloakken, men fandt ikke sømændene - Fra Trollbane Tower kunne heltene se, et sted hvorfra tågen så ud til at strømme ind igennem noget. De rejste i retning af "hullet". undervejs blev heltene angrebet af Redcaps, nogle med røde huer og nogle uden røde huer. Efter rødhuerne var døde, fandt heltene den ødelagte runesten. Heltene brugte nogle timer på at reparere den. - Under en tale af Lord Godfrey tilkendegav heksene sig og forlangte at byen skulle sende dem en ofring, de foreslog [[Isobel Ebonclaw|Isobel]]. Kravet blev mødt med fjendtlighed og heltene måtte nedkæmpe en bande af wickermen. - Efter heksenes erklæring, blev Trollbane Cove evakueret, byens indbyggere søgte tilflugt i Trollbane Tower. Heltene drog ud hinsides runecirklen, og nåede heksenes hjem, en stor træstub på en ø i en lille sø. Da heltene ankom blev tilbud om at modparten kunne overgive sig udvekslet, og en kollosal wickerman rejste sig fra under heksenes ø. En lang kamp gik i gang, hvor heltene forsøgte at standse heksenes wickerman, inden den nåede ind til enten stencirklen, Trollbane Tower eller [[Trollbane Cove]] og heksene forsøgte at dræbe heltene. [[Evan|Evans]] velpalcerede "hold monster" og "telekinetic charge" betød, at både helte og hekse fløj op til toppen af wickermanden og faldt ned igen. [[Nathaniel Crow|Nathaniel]] blev brugt af begge sider, til at angribe nogen, der var langt væk. Efter wickermanden var ødelagt, den blev drevet af store soul crystals, der indeholdt de forsvundne og afdøde sømænds sjæle. Under heksenes hjem var få overlevende sømænd, indespærret en dør, meget ligesom døren til Sasrinas fængsel, men synligt rådne rødder havde kæmpet sig ud af døren, og spredte derved noget, derindefra. Bag porten var et identisk fængsel, bortset fra, håndaftrykket på døren tilhørte en dryad, og i selve fængslet var en værtskrop, der var helt overtaget af den indespærrede ondskab, [[Gharia]]. Gharia hilste høfligt heltene, der ikke trådte in over dørtærsklen, nervøse over at gulvet var tildækket af rådne rødder, og bad dem hilse "hendes søster", Cedric spurgte hvem hun mente, men fik ikke svar. [[Wizard's Towers|Centaltårnet]] og omegn. - Med heksenes indflydelse fjernet fra [[Trollbane Cove]], rejste heltene videre, og ankom til [[Wizard's Towers|magikernes centrale tårn]]. Evan meldte sin ankomst, fik et møde med den blå archmage og aflagde en mere detaljeret rapport. Den sorte Archmage deltog og stillede uddybende spørgsmål. I mellemtiden havde de øvrige helte indfundet sig på en kro i byen omkring tårnet, og mødt Isobels kammerater, som hun jagtede drager sammen med. De var på sporet af et par unge hvide drager, i bjergene under en uge fra tårnet. Da Evan vendte tilbage med instukser om at forblive til rådighed, fandt på at følge med dragejægerne. - Heltene og dragejægerne sporede dragerne til deres hule og forstyrrede dem mens det unge dragepar var alene. Dragerne døde og heltene fik en større betaling for deres deltagelse end tidligere aftalt. Dragejægerne tog drageæggene, med én undtagelse. (be- eller afkræftelse mangler). - Victoria Bloodrose og den blå Archmage gav Evan et job: find ud af, hvem den uidentificerede vampyr magiker var, hvem hun arbejdede sammen med og informer de to magikere. Evan ville blive sendt ind i en dal, afskærmet fra omverdenen, under evigt skyggetæppe og befolket af vampyre og deres menneskekvæg. De øvrige helte valgte at følge Evan. Det Evige Mørkes dal =